a dream to reality?
by shimo hyozan
Summary: the title says it all...


[disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GET BACKERS, ALL RIGHT? It belongs to its respective owner]  
  
A dream to reality? By: blue freon  
  
It was night time and The Get Backers were walking along a narrow alleyway. Their Beetle was towed off again leaving them no choice but to walk to the Honky Tonk café. They were walking silently, not talking much for they were out of business once again. Ginji had his hands rested upon the back of his head while Ban had his in his pockets. The latter was remembering what had happened yesterday.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Ginji, you don't look good"  
"huh? I'm alright" Ginji replied droopy-eyed  
"are you sure? You look exhausted"  
"well...I am...a bit"  
"you should have told me earlier! We could've sat down you know..." Before Ginji could answer back, he staggered a little behind Ban. His eyelids flickered a bit and Ban saw his partner's behavior.  
"Ginji?" then all of a sudden, someone accidentally hit Ginji on the side. This caused him to lose his balance. He didn't mind falling down, this occurred to him often but Ban noticed something else...  
  
...a large, deep hole...  
  
...and Ginji was about to fall right in it.  
  
"GINJI!" Ban exclaimed as to running to his comrade. He caught Ginji's hand just in time and immediately pulled him up. He was Midou Ban after all, so he WILL have the tendency to exert excessive force. Sure, Ginji was out of danger already but he was now plunging forward towards Ban at an incredible speed. Soon, Ban was on the floor, followed by Ginji who landed on top of him. Their faces were a few centimeters apart already. He saw Ginji blush slightly. For some odd reason, he felt his cheek heat up and he could've swore that they were tinting themselves in a light shade of pink...  
  
End Flashback...  
  
'hmph...good thing no one was around' Ban thought to himself. 'but, analyzing the situation, does Ginji feel something for me? If so, do I feel the same with him?' Ban thought as walking alongside his partner. He glanced at him and saw Ginji oblivious on what was happening beside him.  
  
'I have to find out and I can only think of one way to do just that' Ban thought as he stopped and watched Ginji's advancing figure. After a few more steps, Ginji glanced to his right and noticed his partner no longer beside him. He stopped and turned around, only to see Ban with his head slightly down, one hand tucked in his pocket while the other adjusting his purple tinted shades from the bridge. A soft breeze swept across them, gently ruffling their hair and clothing.  
  
"Ban-chan?"  
  
Ban lifted his gaze to level Ginji's  
  
"Ban-chan?"  
  
Ban advanced swiftly towards Ginji and halted in front of him, a few inches between them. He raised his hand and caressed Ginji's cheek. He felt his partner flinch at the contact. 'my actions affect him' Ban thought as he let his hand drop to the shoulder and looked at the young man, whose gaze was averted on the ground. 'let us see how'll he'll react to my next action' he thought once more as he lightly pushed Ginji to the wall. Once his back made contact to the cool concrete wall, Ginji's chin was held and Ban lifted his head. He bent forth until their lips made contact. Ginji's eyes widened then his body slowly relaxed, closing his eyes simultaneously...  
  
"Just one minute"  
  
Ginji's eyelids shot up, revealing his partner who was looking at him intently.  
  
"Ginji" Ban spoke in a sorrowful tone. All Ginji could do was to listen and find out. "I'm sorry for using the Evil Eye on you"  
  
"You used the—?"  
  
"I just wanted to find out...more...on what happened yesterday"  
  
upon uttering the last word, Ban saw his comrade blush. 'so, it's true' he thought.  
  
"Ginji, what do you think about the dream? Would you like to turn the dream into reality?" Ban said as to taking small steps towards Ginji.  
  
Pause  
  
"Ban, I—"  
  
Too late. Ginji's words were cut off by the sudden contact of Ban's soft lips upon his own. Ban tasted like cigarettes. Ginji tasted like...well...nothing is particular. But neither of them cared on who tasted like what. Instead, they cared on turning a dream into reality. A moment shared between the likes of them.  
  
A few moments later, they slowly parted, each gasping for air. Ginji stepped back, then turned his back at Ban. He touched the wall with his fingertips then closed his eyes. He could feel the electricity run haywire in his body.  
  
"Ginji..." Ban started  
  
"don't come near..." Ginji panted "...I don't want you to get hurt" and with that, electricity started emitting from his body. The currents ran across the concrete wall, engulfing the alleyway with bright light. Soon, they faltered then Ban saw Ginji's limp body lying on the floor.  
  
"GINJI!" Ban exclaimed as he went forward to aid his comrade. He lifted Ginji's back and supported his neck with an arm. "Ginji!" he exclaimed once more then was interrupted when a hand held his cheek. He felt himself blush crimson and his chest tighten. He then said slowly, "Ginji, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
slightly panting, Ginji replied "I'm alright now, Ban-chan"  
  
"that's good to hear" Ban said, relieved. "but, what just happened?"  
  
smiling at his partner, whose chest tightened even more at the action, he said "this just proves that my emotions GREATLY affect the electricity that runs in me. Like what just happened. I was nervous, shocked then felt pleasure all of a sudden. The electricity went haywire, making the amount increase and hard to control and bear that I eventually had to release the excess"  
  
"so that's why..." Ban said, voice trailing off. He felt Ginji's hand slowly work its way to the back of his neck.  
  
"Ginji..."  
  
"Ban-chan..." and with that, Ginji pulled Ban's head forward to kiss him lightly... just as what Ban had also done to him.  
  
...but of course, Ginji's style is different from Ban's  
  
=the end=  
  
[author's notes: okay...so it's done... smiles this is my very first Get Backers fic... I just wanted to give it a shot so, here...sorry, if the title is pretty ordinary...I can't think of a proper one...anyway, anyway...um...at present, I'm a bit hooked up on Get Backers' fics...my next story will be...weird I tell you... here, read my words and let it sink in your brain: SHIDO-GINJI... pretty weird, huh?]  
  
[add-on: oh yeah, THANKS SO MUCH for reading my fic! And your review would be greatly appreciated!] 


End file.
